Strange girl Strange boy Strange satisfaction
by thriller
Summary: JONDA. Wanda: Strange girl once in an Asylum. John: Strange boy a major pyromaniac. I don’t know about their Strange sex…but they do have their satisfactions in strange ways. Wanda and her unusual fantasies and John and his frustrating needs. ONESHOT!


Heya boys and gals, just another ONESHOT from me again: it's not the actual sex but it has very sexual parts and it's the lead up to it…MAJOR **JONDA**! MWAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy! .x.Thriller.x.

**Summary**: JONDA. Wanda: Strange girl; once in an Asylum. John: Strange boy; a major pyromaniac. I don't know about their Strange sex…but they do have their satisfactions in strange ways. Wanda and her unusual fantasies and John and his frustrating needs. SEXSEXSEX! Well, not the actual thing…but just the lead up to it. ONESHOT!

Strange girl Strange boy Strange satisfaction 

_**Xavier Institute; 10:25pm**_

They sat…they sat…they sat…_and_…they sat some more. Looking around him, John appreciated the fact that he wasn't the only one who was bored, but it appeared the others had managed to entertain themselves in a more productive manner then just simply sitting there watching the clock ticking slower each time it was stared at. "Oy'm bored."

His whispering wasn't to anyone in particular, but Remy responded anyway; "den go t' bed_ mon ami_."

"Can' (can't) be bothered." Raising an eyebrow, John watched as Jean and Scott both whispered to each other before standing, "where are you going?" he sat up, anxious for something to entertain himself.

But Scott just frowned and gave his wife a glance, "Jean and me decided it's late so we're going to go to bed. We'll see you all tomorrow…in a house that _hasn't_ been destructed." This comment was mainly aimed at John and the Pyromaniac shrugged as people said their goodnights to the couple, whilst thoughts raced through John's head at Scott's comment.

'So oy guess that means no fags…aw mate! Oy need a smoke and a fuckin' foyre (fire)…god oy need something to get this fuel outta me,' rubbing his head with his hands John then ruffled his hair before letting out a frustrated noise through his gritted teeth. 'OY FUCKIN' NEED A SHAG! If oy can' (can't) get a fag OY NEED A _FUCK_!'

With this thought he scowled and glanced down at his crotch, whispering to himself, "oy haven't had a shag in ages an' oy need one to get a good noyts (nights) sleep cuz oy need to get rid of this energy! Oy need a fuckin' shag…an' a fuckin' good 'un at that!" With that said he resumed the thoughts in his head, 'oy need a _bitch_ of a Sheila and a _hell_ of a fuck!' It was as though the pyro's whole body was focussing on this point when he felt his trousers straining on him, and he shook his head disappointedly. 'An' where the hell can you get a shag outta this group of pussy's!' with this thought he roamed the room with eyes burning with desire.

Momentarily, John first looked at the younger girls and – even though some of them were barely legal – he would have even considered them…if he wasn't in the mood for something rough and…satisfying.

Roaming in their search of the older girls, John's eyes landed firstly on _Rogue_, 'Remy's gal, an' besoyds it ain't even possible.' _Kitty_, 'Lance would kill me, which would be even more reason to do it…but I need a _fuck_, not a love-making session.' And before he even searched anyone else, John rested his sparkling orbs on '_Wanda_…'

**_Other side of the room_**

Pushing at the boy beside her as Toad questioned her continually about her pyjamas, Wanda was too busy turning away from the younger mutant in disgust to notice as John sat down beside her. With the girl turning and the fact that John had leant forward, she only realised he was seated beside her when she turned and their lips connected momentarily.

"What the…" confusedly pulling back, Wanda glared at John as he perked an eyebrow teasingly, smirking at her as the Goth pulled back; but the problem was John just leant in, resting an arm on her chair as he edged even closer.

"Alright Sheila?"

Wanda just glared, "fuck off John." Although even as she said this, Wanda noticed that John's dressing gown wasn't done up properly and Wanda's eyes couldn't help but roam down it, marvelling in John's toned and _sexy_ abs. It wasn't difficult to spot the light trace of hair that covered his pecs, taking in the snail trail leading down to a _low_ pair of boxers. 'God he's fit…_and_ a good kisser…_and_ that was one second long!'

As Wanda got a slight feeling between her legs due to these thoughts, she blushed, watching John smirking at the way she had stared noticeably at the Pyromaniac's body and the fact that she had obviously been turned on slightly – by the way Wanda had now crossed her legs tightly. Turning to the group, Wanda excused herself from the room and when she was asked where she was heading by Kitty, the Goth frowned, "my room to go to _bed_." This comment was directed at Todd, whose face fell in disappointment at the loss of his 'Snookums' and her hidden pyjamas, but John just smirked and once the girl had left the room he got up without an explanation and followed after.

Remy wasn't surprised seeming as he had heard John's little whisper and he shook his head, "an' dey say Remy's a player…" and with that comment Remy watched as Lance headed for the kitchen when he heard that the kettle was boiling, leaving an empty seat by Kitty. One that Remy very soon filled, leaning on the back of Kitty's chair so he was _very_ close to her, something that she seemed to noticeably find _very_ enjoyable by the girl's shy giggles as Kitty blushed at the attention, shutting up when she noticed Rogue's glare.

**_Meanwhile_**

Wanda headed up the stairs two at a time and looked to her left, then her right, "oh for god's sake! Which way do I go now?"

New to the mansion, she was now thoroughly confused. The fact that the Acolytes and Brotherhood had moved in after Apocalypse's defeat meant that they still got a bit lost every now and then and this situation was usual…problem was; Wanda never liked to ask for help.

Although he heard her due to following Wanda very closely behind, John didn't give any help at all seeming as Wanda hadn't noticed him and he didn't want her to. John didn't even give the Goth assistance when Wanda headed in the wrong direction: to the boy's dorms.

Reaching them was quick enough as Wanda hurried along and then she looked around again, unsure if she was in the right place or not, but there was nothing to give the mutant an answer.

The problem was that the boy's corridor was exactly the same as the girls, so when she headed down to the end towards the room that appeared to Wanda to be hers, Wanda didn't know that in fact – to John's delight – it was actually his. Although, even if it hadn't of been _his_ room John still wouldn't have cared. It would have still been a room…and it would still have had a bed.

Upon entering the room though, the Gothic chick soon realised it wasn't her own. But Wanda walked in a bit further anyway to curiously investigate. When she stepped into the middle though she stood on something in her bare feet and stepped off, looking down only to come face to face with a pair of boxers.

Boxers with fire going up the sides that could only belong to "John?"

Unaware the same guy had followed her, Wanda was shocked when the man in question spoke up, "you loyke (like) them Sheila?" Spinning as the door snapped shut caused Wanda to face John who leant by it in a teasingly appealing manner, with his dressing gown almost completely open, which made the Scarlet Witch blush harder than she already was: having been caught in an embarrassing situation. God did he make her blush! And it seemed Johnny was the only one who ever could, which annoyed the Witch no end.

"I'm…I…well…" god she was stuttering, 'oh my god I'm such a loser! Just _please_ be cool!' "I got lost!" Rivalling her brother's speed with the fast-talking Wanda began to head towards the door, watching John embarrassingly.

Unfortunately for the girl, John noticed that she couldn't keep her eyes off of the guy and he admitted to himself that he _really_ liked it. Even though he was 23 and Wanda was only 19, John found that it was _quite_ a turn on.

Opening the door gave Wanda a chance to pause and gaze up at the fiery-haired mutant before her, making her blush the colour of her dressing gown as John looked down the front of it from his height advantage. Suddenly, in horror, Wanda realised she was _not_ wearing very covering pyjamas so she quickly turned to the corridor outside the door and began to stutter again.

"I…um…I guess I'll…well, I'll be going…I guess…" she knew the finish was lame and mentally Wanda was kicking herself. Although with the smirk he was giving her, it seemed John liked it; loving the power he had over her – this girl was in his control and he could do anything with her right now.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

So when Wanda stepped out of the door into the corridor, John followed, stopping Wanda in her steps when he grabbed her arm lightly. She turned, eyes gazing unsurely yet with hidden excitement into John's own. "Do you have to?" His whispers were the huskiest thing she'd ever heard, which was the reason Wanda was melting in his lusting gaze.

"I…I should." Unsurprisingly John didn't release her and Wanda raised her voice, "I really should go…"

"Why not stay? Oy was looking for a bit of fun, and oy thought maybe…you wanted some too…" roaming down her body, John's eyes locked onto Wanda's upper thigh, due to the fact that her dressing gown had swung to the side, revealing it. Uncovered due to the girl boxers she was wearing.

"Oh, yeh _whatever_. _Move_, boy." Getting the confidence in her growing again, the Gothic side in Wanda got her confidence growing again and she scowled as no response was received, although when the girl spotted where John's eyes had been fixated to, her own eyes opened wide and Wanda grew impatient. "I said _move_: you'll just have to ask a _different_ girl."

With emphasis on the word different, Wanda pulled out of John's grip and turned from him, unable to help the fact that her eyes were widening, with a surprised, excited smile playing about her lips. She was secretly _loving_ this game. Although, both the excited gleam of her eyes and smirk on Wanda's lips disappeared as soon as John appeared once again in front of his victim, blocking Wanda's path by placing both hands either side of the wall.

"Oy don' want another Sheila: if oy had, oy would have gone for Amara or one of those other easy Sheilas. Oy want _you_." Slowly leaning closer towards Wanda, John only stopped moving his face towards the girl when his face was right in Wanda's, his nose brushing against hers, lightly. He spoke to her from his position, John's breath playing across Wanda's face in a way that made her eyes flutter; "you're the only one whose foyrey (fiery) enough for me." Smirking playfully was John's reaction when Wanda blushed.

She soon found her confidence again, "as if."

"If."

"What?"

"It's true, Sheila," stepping forward caused John's body to be upright again and he stared down at the Scarlet Witch: a difficult choice for this type of thing, but enticing enough to try it on.

"Don't call me that." Wanda's command was ignored and instead, John chose to repeat the word that was causing a frown to crease Wanda's forehead, "fine then. _Screw – you_," raising her eyebrows at John's choice of 'I wish you would' as a reply, Wanda turned…

To find a dead end.

John was blocking the only path Wanda could take to get away from the Pyromaniac.

She could only let out a frustrated sigh as John pointed this obvious fact out and then spoke the question playing on Wanda's mind, "watcha gonna do now, Sheila?"

"This!" the spin kick landed successfully on target…and John bent over, choking on his own pain, hands grasping at a certain area that Wanda gazed at with a smirk before her eyes turned to John's shocked ones. The Pyromaniac was speechless. "Happy now? Cuz I don't think you'll be using that for a while." Johnny stopped her attempt of escape past him, and with one hand, grasped Wanda's arm. "What d'ya want me to do? Make it better?"

"Yeh. Cuz I think I'll be using it tonight."

Proving his point, John pressed the girl against a wall, recovering enough from his pain to crush his lips against Wanda's scarlet ones. And he got a surprising response when Wanda's tongue played against his lips, which soon opened, allowing entrance as she delved into his mouth, Wanda's nails scraping against John's bare back – his dressing gown having fallen down to reveal his bare arms and back. Her nails dug into his skin harder as the force of the bruising kiss intensified.

But soon the kiss was broken as John's lips left Wanda's, to travel to the Witch's neck, nipping and kissing harshly against the pale skin in a way that made Wanda's back arch into his kisses and caressing, fondling hands. Escaping her lips, Wanda's yelp was due to the sudden sharp pain in the side of her neck when John bit down on the flesh, breaking the skin to form a tiny pool of blood.

Pulling back was only so John could gaze into 'his' girl's eyes as he licked up the few drops of blood, sucking on the forming bruise whilst Wanda watched his strange, caressing movements with wide, shocked eyes. He was gentle…yet in a forcefully harsh manner that was making Wanda's mind think wild thoughts that the strange girl felt only an equally strange guy could relay for real. And as John's lips returned to her own, Wanda soon knew that this was that exact strange guy as John began to relay one of her fantasies.

Squeezing her rear in a way that made Wanda elicit another, louder moan – god, were they glad no one was around – John lifted her ass so that the Witch's lips were properly level with his own, giving the Pyromaniac easier access to every area of Wanda's mouth. Pushing Wanda against the wall allowed John to remove one hand as he kept the girl in place with the other, roaming his free hand into all kinds of places.

'Shame he isn't naked…or this would be even better-' interrupting her own words by arching her back again into John's chest, Wanda felt her soon-to-be lover's hand working its way down her girl-boxers into a very _explicit_ area.

Soon enough, as John took Wanda into his room…he wasn't the only one naked.

The End

YAY! That didn't take too long to do…and I actually managed to think of a title for it! I hope you liked this ONESHOT…sure, shame it wasn't the whole thing; but I thought I'd go more for the foreplay scene this time; it seemed better. This _was_ gonna be a chapter in one of my stories but then I thought, it's here…it's now…let's give them what I've got! So I've given it to you. Question is: do you wish I hadn't given it to you? Or are you very glad I did? Basically, review: was it good or bad? .x.Thrills.x.


End file.
